Growing Apart
by 7hg4lluver
Summary: Ruthie becomes selfish when she comes homes from Scotland. She starts fighting with her parents and Lucy and partying with her friends. She moves in with someone and after a tragedy, she goes downhill. Will Ruthie straighten out and realize how selfish sh
1. Chapter 1

**Growing Apart**

**Summary: _Ruthie becomes selfish when she comes homes from Scotland. She starts fighting with her parents and Lucy and partying with her friends. She moves in with someone and after a tragedy, she goes downhill. Will Ruthie straighten out and realize how selfish she's become? What is the real reason for her selfishness. Read to find out!_**

Chapter 1 The beginning

Ruthie was getting ready to go out with her friends when Lucy walked in holding Savannah.

"Hey, Ruthie, can you baby-sit tonight?" Lucy asked desperately.

"Nope, I'm busy tonight," Ruthie said annoyed. She babysat Savannah all last week and the weekend before that. "I babysat all last week," Ruthie complained.

"You babysat for like an hour," Lucy pointed out. "And I paid you." Ruthie continued to look in the mirror and put on lip gloss. "I'm sorry Lucy, but I have plans." Ruthie said.

"Oh," Lucy said sounding disappointed. "Do you know when you will be home?"

"My curfew. At 11," Ruthie said.

"Oh, well can you baby sit tomorrow?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know!" Ruthie screamed, frustrated. "I don't know what I'm doing tomorrow. If I don't have plans, then maybe I'll baby sit."

"Sorry for bothering Ruthie," Lucy said annoyed. "But Kevin and I haven't been able to go anywhere in a few weeks. We just wanted some alone time together but Mom and Dad have been busy. You've been going out every night since you came back from Scotland. Can't you please, just baby-sit for one night?" Lucy begged.

"No!" Ruthie yelled. "I'm sick of every one asking me to do them favors. I'm not a slave. Besides, Savannah is your child, not mine. You're her mother so it's your job to watch her."

"Ruthie, do you know how many times I would watch you when you were little? I spent a whole weekend watching stupid baby cartoons with you and you can't watch your niece for an hour or two?" Lucy asked.

"Well, when you were my age, you didn't have a life and when you did have friends they lived down the road. You never were away from them for almost a year." Ruthie shot back.

"Your family is more important then your friends, Ruthie," Lucy told her.

"I see you guys every day, I never see my friends," Ruthie said, not understanding why Lucy was so confused. "Now can you please leave, so I can finish getting ready?" Lucy asked snobbily.

"Ruthie," Lucy said sadly. "You've changed so much. You're so selfish now. You used to love helping others and now you only care about yourself. I thought that you moving to Scotland for a while would be a great opportunity but now I regret paying for it. You're turning into such a brat. I changed my mind. I don't want you to baby sit my daughter. Everybody's done so much for you and you don't appreciate it. " Lucy turned to walk out and before she shut the door she whispered, "You better change your ways, because one day you'll wake up and none of us will be here for you, or here at all." Lucy shut the door.

Ruthie was so angry at Lucy. How dare she call her selfish and unappreciative? She came home from Scotland, didn't she? Ruthie picked up her brush and threw it at her mirror. It left a little crack. Ever since Lucy miscarriaged, she had turned into such a bitch.

"I can't live here anymore," Ruthie said aloud. It wasn't just Lucy either. Her parents had been breathing down her back since she got home from Scotland. They had been acting disappointed and withdrawn towards her.

"I'm sixteen years old. I can't live here forever. Maybe if I move out, everyone will treat me the same and things will be back to normal," Ruthie smiled, satisfied with her decision. She would ask her friends later if she could move in with them for a while.

Please review!!! The more reviews I get, the faster I will write this story! I have a million things to do and if no one reviews them, I won't waste time uploading the chapters! So please, please, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Fight

**Chapter 2- The Fight**

"That was so much fun!" Ruthie told her friends as they were walking home from playing Laser Tag.

"I felt bad for that kid I shot. He started to cry," Josh said.

"Yea, but then we had the whole arena to ourselves," Ruthie laughed. They were walking up to her house. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," Ruthie called and went inside. Her mother and father stood there scowling with her arms crossed.

"What's up?" she asked, unaware of any problem.

"Ruthie, do you know what time it is?" her father yelled.

"Eleven?" she asked confused.

"Damn it Ruthie! It's almost one in the morning," her father yelled.

"I'm sorry Dad," Ruthie said. "We were playing Laser Tag and-"

"I don't care what you were doing," he interrupted. "You know that your curfew is at eleven. Do you have any idea how worried your mother and I were?"

"I'm really sorry Dad," Ruthie apologized. "I thought the Laser Tag arena closed at eleven and we left a few minutes before closing and we took a different way home,"

"Ruthie, you could've called," her mom said calmly, not wanting her husband to get upset.

"I forgot my phone. Besides, I thought it was eleven. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't happen again!" her father said. "You're grounded for the next two weeks. No phone, no friends, no parties."

"Dad, I said I was sorry," Ruthie said getting angry.

"You have to learn to be more responsible. You've been out every night since you got home from Scotland. We wanted you home for a reason," Annie said.

"And I came home. No one forced me," Ruthie yelled.

"But you haven't been home. There's a difference."

"I hate you!" Ruthie screamed. "Why are you treating me like this?"

"Because we care about you," Annie said.

"Well, you could show it once in a while," Ruthie said. "I hate everybody in this house. It was a mistake to come home from Scotland."

"Ruthie, you don't mean that," Annie gasped.

"I do and tomorrow I'm moving out." Ruthie ran up to a room and a few seconds later, she heard the door open. "Go away!" she yelled.

"Ruthie, please don't move out." Ruthie turned around and saw Sam and David standing there with tears streaming down their faces.

"Please don't leave Ruthie," Sam begged.

"Yea, we love you Ruthie," David said.

She gave them a big hug. "I'll still visit you guys," she promised.

"We missed you when you went to Scotland," Sam said. "We don't want to lose you again," David said.

"How about if I visit you twice a week and call you every night? We could go out and do whatever you want," Ruthie said.

"Promise?" David asked. Ruthie nodded. "I promise."

Sam and David seemed happier when they left and Ruthie's anger dissipated. For just a minute, she had second thoughts about moving out. But then she changed her mind.

"It would be better if I moved out. It's not fair to Sam and David to listen to me, mom, and dad arguing. It's better for everybody if I move out," Ruthie thought satisfied with her decision.


	3. Surprises

**Chapter 3 Plans**

**The Next Day**

"I don't know what's gotten into Ruthie lately," Annie told her husband the next morning at breakfast. "Ever since she came back from Scotland, she's been so selfish, ungrateful, and unappreciative," Annie sounded disappointed.

"She's growing up and I guess that she feels she needs to be on her own," Eric said.

"But that's no way for her to talk to us, especially you with your heart."

"I'm fine," Eric said hotly.

"I'm just worried about you. And I'm scared that Ruthie's going to turn into another Mary."

"Remember when we thought Lucy was going to turn out like Mary?" Eric asked. "Ruthie is acting the same way Lucy did at her age."

"But Lucy has learned her lesson and she was never as bad as this," Annie frowned.

"She'll learn," Eric said and went back to reading the paper.

Ruthie was throwing some clothes in her suitcase when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Ruthie, it's Sandy."

Ruthie and Sandy had gotten closer and became best friends after Aaron was born and after Martin left to go to college.

"Hey Sandy. What's up?"

"I have a huge favor to ask you," Sandy said desperately. "Would you be able to baby sit Aaron for like an hour or two around twelve? I'm going out with some friends and then I have a huge essay to write," Sandy was practically begging.

"Um, well," Ruthie started and then she got an awesome idea.

"Hey Sandy how would you like to have a live in babysitter who will watch Aaron and clean your house whenever you want?"

"That would be awesome. I just don't think I can afford it right now," she answered truthfully.

"How about if I did it for free?" Ruthie asked. "I just need a place to live."

"What would you parents say?" Sandy asked seriously.

"They love it," Ruthie lied. "They think it's a great idea because we could help each other out. I told them how much I wanted to move out because I know how much they enjoy it without any kids around. They said it would be a great opportunity. Besides, I need a place to live, you need a babysitter, and Aaron loves me."

Sandy laughed. "Ok, it sounds great. When do you want to move in?"

"I'll pack some clothes and stuff to get me through the weekend and I'll come over later to watch Aaron. Then after school next week, I'll come back and get the rest of my stuff. Is that ok?"

"That's fine," Sandy said. "I'll get Aaron dressed and I'll see you later." Ruthie said goodbye and smiled to herself. She couldn't believe how well everything was working out. She finished packing her clothes. When she was done she had five suitcases. She groaned. Maybe she could ask Sandy to pick her up later. But first…

Sry that was so short but I've been so busy. I haven't written in awhile and I wanted to update. I'm working on the 4th chapter now but it won't be up until next weekend maybe. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!

Sneak peek- Ruthie tells her parents but they're not too thrilled. See what happens later in Chapter 4.


	4. Arguments

**Chapter 4 Arguments**

**_A/N From this chapter on, the fanfic will change P.O.V and will have side stories. The name that's at the top is the person who's POV its in. if it gets too confusing please let me know._**

Annie was cooking breakfast when Ruthie came downstairs. "Hi Ruthie," she said cheerily. Ruthie, remembering the night before, said snottily, "Hi."

"Ruthie!" Annie warned.

"Mom, Dad. I'm moving out," Ruthie announced proudly.

"What?" Annie shrieked as bacon grease hit her in the face.

Ruthie shrugged. "I told you last night that I was moving out.

"I thought you said that out of anger," Annie said.

"No, I was serious! It's better if I move out."

"Better for who, Ruthie? Your father has a bad heart and he needs you around. I need your help around the house and what about your little brothers?"

"We fight constantly. I think if we spent more time away, we would get along better. Besides, Mom, I'm sixteen. I can't live here forever. And I'll visit here everyday, I promise. I'll take care of Dad, spend time with the twins, and help you out."

"You only want to move out so you can stay out late and party all night. You're a selfish brat and you're going to turn out like your sister!" Annie shouted.

"I won't turn out like Mary! Besides, that's not why I want to leave. I hate living here with the rules, the constant pressure, and the nagging."

Annie was so furious at her daughter for being so selfish, that she practically had steam coming out of her head. "Your father needs you around. His heart could take a turn for the worst and all you care about is you!"

Ruthie was speechless. This was a side of her mother that Ruthie had never seen before. For a few minutes, no one moved. The only sound was the sizzling of bacon and the rustling of newspapers.

"Ruthie, please stay here. We need you. You can move out in a few years. Maybe we'll even move you into the garage apartment. Then you'll be close to home."

"But Mom," Ruthie whined. "I'm moving in with Sandy and she does live close. Besides, we already made a deal. She lets me move in and I baby-sit Aaron for her."

"Ruthie, I'm sorry but it's not a good idea," Annie said and went back to making breakfast.

"Let her go, Annie," Eric said suddenly. Annie almost forgot he was still there.

"What?" Annie asked surprised.

"Well, she is sixteen," Eric said. "She's moving in with Sandy and she's responsible. Besides, Ruthie already promised her she'd baby-sit and you should never break a promise. Plus, we could have a little alone time together." He turned to Ruthie. "So are you packed?"

Ruthie nodded. "Great, I'll drive you over later," he said. When Ruthie went upstairs, he looked at Annie and winked. Then, she knew what was going on. She winked back to let him know that she understood.

Preview- Ruthie moves in with Sandy but the car ride with her Dad creates some mixed feelings. Will Ruthie feel guilty about moving? Or will she give it all up for some freedom? Red the next chapter. Coming soon so please review!!!


	5. Moving Out

** Chapter 5- Moving Out**

Ruthie was loading her suitcases into her dad's car and thinking about what her mom said. She couldn't believe her mom had the nerve to call her selfish. She was moving out to please everyone not just herself. And she promised to visit her family everyday. Why was her mother being so stubborn? "Well, you got your way. So be happy," Ruthie told herself. "Maybe, moving out will make Mom nicer and put her in a better mood," she thought.

"So, are you all ready?" Eric asked Ruthie. She nodded. Ruthie quickly waved goodbye to her mom and the twins and got in the car. As they were driving to Sandy's, Eric turned to Ruthie and asked, "Why are you really moving out?"

Ruthie sighed. "I'm sixteen and I want my freedom. I need to be on my own. Besides, there is so much tension in the house and mom and I fight so much."

"You're living with Sandy," Eric pointed out. "That's not exactly on your own. Besides, I asked you to come home because I need you here. Your mother needs you. We all need you."

"I'm not ready to be an adult," Ruthie said.

"You're living on your own. That's what adults do. But I'm not asking you to take care of me. I just need you around. I love you, Ruthie, and I really need you home."

"I'm sorry, Dad, but it's so stressful being around you in your condition and-"

"Stressful? You think it's stressful?" Eric asked. "How do you think I feel? We argue every day. How do you think it feels to know that I'm going to die soon and I have nobody around who seems to care. I've always helped everybody else and everybody is returning the favor. Everybody but one. The most important one," he said as he looked at Ruthie.

Ruthie was silent. This was the first time her dad had ever mentioned that he was going to die. "You won't die," she finally said. "God won't let you."

"How do you know?" Eric asked her. "God might believe that it's my time to go. Face it, Ruthie, I won't be around forever." They pulled up to Sandy's apartment and Ruthie opened the door to get out. "I love you so much Dad, but I know that you're going to be fine." She started to close the door but Eric stopped her. She could see the pain in his eyes.

"I'm disappointed in you, Ruthie. I thought that by now, you would've learned how important family is. After everything that I taught you, I hoped you would've changed. All I can tell you is that you better keep your faith and remember what's important before you lose it for good. And remember that what you lose, you can never get back. Eric opened the door and helped Ruthie unload her stuff. He looked at her again before getting in the car, saying his goodbyes, and driving off.

Ruthie started to cry but then her tears turned to anger. Why was her father doing this? He was stressing her out. In that one moment, she knew in her heart that it was the right choice to move out. She took a deep breath, wiped her eyes, and knocked on Sandy's door.

"I talked to her I the car and she still didn't listen," Eric told Annie when he got home. "I don't know what's gotten into her lately. I had really hoped she changed. But, I guess not." Then Eric got an idea. "Maybe Sandy can talk to her because if anyone understands how important family is, it's definitely her. She has so many regrets about not forgiving her family. And now that she has Aaron. I'll call her tomorrow," Eric promised.

"Maybe moving to Sandy's was a good thing," Annie said. "It will teach Ruthie to be independent and responsible. It might even help her realize how selfish she's been acting."

"I hope so. I still want her to live here but since she's not, I guess Sandy's is the next best place," Eric agreed. He looked around.

"Hey, it's quiet and we're all alone. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked his wife. Annie smiled. "Hot tub!" they yelled together.

Preview- Ruthie is enjoying living with Sandy but then one day, something happens and her world is turned upside down. Ruthie starts partying to stay out but how long can Sandy put up with it?

Please review!!! I'll try to update but I have like 11 fanfics and midterms are coming up so I don't know how much I'll get done. But if you review I'll try to update faster!!! Thank you! 


	6. An Old Face

**Chapter 6- An Old Face**

Ruthie was putting some of her clothes in Sandy's spare closet when she heard a knock on the door. She checked on Aaron to make sure he was sleeping and then cautiously opened the door. Mac was standing there with a bouquet of daisies.

"Ruthie!" Mac exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm watching Aaron and I moved in to help Sandy out," Ruthie said. Mac nodded, unimpressed. "Sandy's not here?" he asked.

Ruthie shook her head. "She went out to lunch with some friends and then she's going to the library."

"Oh," Mac looked disappointed. "Can you tell her that I stopped by? Oh, and give her these," he said, handing her the flowers. Mac stared at Ruthie for a few moments and then Aaron started to cry.

"I have to go check on Aaron," Ruthie said.

"Ok, well it was great to see you again, Ruthie. Now that you're living here, maybe we'll see each other more often."

Ruthie smiled. "I hope so," she said as Mac walked away. As she went to Aaron she wondered, "Is Sandy dating Mac?" She couldn't help feeling a little excited.

**The Camdens**

"Mom! Dad!" Lucy called. She looked in the living room and downstairs. "Ruthie!" she yelled up the stairs. Lucy heard laughing coming from the kitchen. "Mom!" she called again.

"Lucy?" Annie and Eric walked into the living room. "Hey, Luce! What's up?" Annie asked.

"I was wondering if you could watch Savannah for me tonight. I asked Ruthie but it didn't go well."

Annie shook her head. "I'm sorry, Luce, but your dad and I are going out to dinner tonight since the twins are sleeping over their friend's house."

"Where's Ruthie?" Lucy asked.

"Ruthie moved to Sandy's," Eric said matter-of- factly.

Lucy was shocked. "What? You let Ruthie move out?"

"Well, see I was hoping she'd change and realize how selfish she's being. I think living at Sandy's will make her more responsible and help her." Eric explained.

"Yea, but do you really think Sandy is the best choice?" Lucy asked.

"Yea, Sandy's changed since she's had Aaron. She's more grounded and since Ruthie will be there with Aaron, you know, it might help."

"But don't you want her home now?" Lucy questioned.

"I do," Eric admitted. "But I want her to be here because she wants to."

"Well, I have faith that she'll change and soon. But in the mean time, I need to find a sitter for Savannah." Lucy waved to her parents and left. They looked at each other and laughed. "Back to the hot tub!"

**Ruthie**

Ruthie had just put Aaron back to bed when Sandy came home.

"Hey Sandy!"

"Thanks so much for watching Aaron," Sandy said gratefully.

"And thanks for letting me move in. I promise I won't be trouble," Ruthie said.

"I know that, but I'm sure you'll get bored. There's nothing to do here."

Ruthie shrugged. "By the way, Mac stopped by and brought you flowers. So, are you two dating?"

Sandy blushed. "Yea, it's just that we never see each other so it's hard to say. We decided to take things slow I don't want to rush into anything."

"Well, now that I'm here, you can go out whenever you want," Ruthie offered.

Sandy smiled gratefully. "Thanks again, Ruthie!"

Preview- next chapter gets interesting. A couple of fight scenes coming up. Pls. read and review!!


	7. Another fight

**Chapter 7 Another Fight**

**The Next Day**

**This chapter is going to start having little side stories like Sandy and Martin and diff points of view. Pls. review and tell me if u like it.**

Ruthie and Sandy were watching TV when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Ruthie offered. "It's probably the pizza." Ruthie took out some money and opened the door.

"Ruthie?" Ruthie looked up and gasped. "Martin?"

"What are you doing here?" Martin asked her. "I-I live here now," Ruthie stammered.

"So, I'm sorry about your father. Is his heart really bad?" Martin asked concerned.

"Damn it!" Ruthie yelled, pushing Martin into the hall and slamming the door. "He's fine."

"Well, I'm glad that he's feeling better," Martin said.

"Yes, he is," Ruthie screamed.

"Sorry, Ruthie, you don't have to yell. I haven't been around and I just heard about"- Martin started to say.

"Damn right, you haven't been around!" Ruthie exploded. "Mr. I-love-you-Ruthie-but-we-can't-be-together. I may be over you but you shouldn't have left Aaron. You own flesh and blood."

"I'm here a lot," Martin said defensively. "And I went to college to make a better life for my son. Besides, I'm back with my family because I care about them. Unlike you."

Ruthie gasped. "How dare you say that you son-of-a-bitch?" Ruthie started to punch him but he pushed past her and opened the door. "I loved you, Ruthie," Martin said sadly. "But now I'm not so sure that I do. You've changed so much. Even if I didn't have a child, we could never be together. I'm sorry about what happened. But to just abandon your father. I thought he taught you better than that. You can hate me all you want. Just don't take it out on your father," he said and then shut the door. "Oh, please! What do you know about family?" she screamed. But Ruthie was speechless. Martin loved her?

"Well, duh," she told herself. "He already told you that." Then Ruthie realized how sad Martin sounded. "I can't believe I hurt Martin. I love him so much. But he can't love me. He has a child and he loves someone else." Ruthie walked back inside. She saw Martin and Sandy drinking coffee and playing with Aaron. They looked so happy, like a real family. Ruthie was so hurt; she couldn't sit there and watch. She turned around and left.

"What was all that yelling before?" Sandy asked Martin as they were eating pizza.

"Ruthie and I got into a little argument. Nothing big."

"Where is Ruthie?" Sandy asked, looking around. Martin shrugged. "Maybe she went for a walk or something."

"I'm so glad that you came back," Sandy said. "For Aaron," she added quickly.

"I also came back for you," Martin smiled. Sandy was confused. Was Martin saying that he loved her? "I don't understand," Sandy said.

"Look, Sandy. I know that you're in love with Simon. I came here to watch Aaron for you. You should go up and visit Simon and tell him how you really feel. I know that before I didn't want you to have a boyfriend because I was worried about losing you and Aaron. But Simon and I are good friends and I know that won't happen. Besides, you're my friend and I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy."

"But I don't love Simon," Sandy said. "Anyway, I have a boyfriend. Besides. I don't need your permission to date anyone."

"I thought you loved Simon," Martin said confused.

"I didn't. I mean I had feelings for him and he definitely deserves better than Rose. But Simon and I aren't ready for a relationship. He's in school, working really hard, and I'm in college and taking care of Aaron. Besides, Simon and I were together once and it didn't work out."

"When were you and Simon together?" Martin asked.

"Over the summer, before you and I met."

"Well, I'm staying the weekend with Aaron. I got a little semester break." Sandy nodded but she wasn't listening. She was thinking about Simon and the summer that changed her life forever.

Preview- Some bad news, Ruthie does a bad thing, and Sandy makes a shocking revelation.

PLEASE R&R


	8. Bad News

**Chapter 8- Bad News**

"Annie! Have you seen my coat?" Eric said as he came downstairs. "I have a doctor's appointment in twenty minutes and I can't find it anywhere.

"That appointment's today?" she asked surprised. She grabbed the phone and called Lucy. Kevin answered. "Kevin, can you watch the twins for about an hour?" Annie asked him hurriedly.

"Of course. Is everything alright?" Kevin asked worried.

"Fine, we'll bring them over in a few minutes," Annie said and hung up.

"Coat's on the dryer," she called to Eric. He grabbed it and went to start the car.

"Mom, we don't want to leave," Sam complained.

"Yea, we just back home," David said.

"You have to," Annie said frustrated. She hurried them along and they got in the car. After they dropped the twins off at Kevin's, Annie turned to her husband.

"Are you nervous?" she asked, holding his hand.

"Of course not," Eric said. "I'm perfectly fine. And everything is going to be fine." But Eric was nervous. Very nervous.

Ruthie knocked on her friend Nicole's door, tears streaming down her face. Nicole answered ; she was wearing a long blue dress and a lot of make-up.

"Ruthie, what's wrong?" she asked.

Ruthie shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't even know why she was crying. The whole thing was so stupid.

"I just want to go out tonight," Ruthie said.

"Well, I'm going to a party over at Sunshine's brother's dorm. You should come." Ruthie didn't really like Sunshine but she thought her older brother was cute. "Let's go!" she said.

Nicole beamed. "Come on, I've got a ton of stuff that you could wear."

After Martin had taken Aaron to the park, Sandy decided to call Simon. After all, they were friends.

"Hello?" Simon answered.

"Simon!" Sandy said happily.

"Sandy? Hey, I haven't heard from you in awhile."

"Yea, Martin took Aaron out so I figured I'd see what you were doing." "I sound so stupid," Sandy thought.

"I'm fine. I'm thinking about coming down in a few weeks. You know with my dad's heart and all. So how are you and Aaron?"

"We're fine," Sandy said. "Martin's down for the weekend, taking care of Aaron, so I've been hanging out here."

"You're so lucky! Martin is a great father and Aaron is such a cute baby. I hope someday I have a baby like Aaron and I hope that I can be as good a father as Martin is."

"You'll be a great father someday," Sandy said. _"I hope someday when can be together," she thought._ Simon was talking about college but Sandy wasn't listening. She was thinking about her and Simon in the summer. And then Martin came along. Sandy gasped.

"Are you alright?" Simon asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Sandy said. "I have to go." She hung up and thought about that summer. Her and Simon together. And then her and Martin. And then Aaron. Could Simon be Aaron's father? Sandy hoped with all her heart that it was.

Annie was sitting in the doctor's waiting room, waiting for Eric. She was just about to fall asleep when Doctor Rain came out.

"Annie Camden! Can I talk to you?" he asked. Annie followed the doctor back to the office.

"Where's Eric?" she asked. "He's going for a few tests," the doctor said. He looked serious. "Annie, I'm afraid I have some bad news about your husband."

It took Annie a few seconds to register what the doctor had said. "Bad news?" she asked worried. The doctor looked uncomfortable.

"I'm afraid so." Annie sat down in the chair and barely looked up. "Does Eric know?" she asked. The doctor shook his head. "I sent him for a few tests before so I could be absolutely sure but, unfortunately I was right." The doctor paused. "you know that Eric has heart problems and his heart can't be fixed?" Annie nodded. "Well, I didn't think his heart could get any worse but it has and I'm afraid that Eric only has about six months to live. Annie, I'm so sorry."

Annie didn't hear anything the doctor said after that. All she could think about was the fact that Eric was slowly dying. She stood up and made it to the door before she burst into tears.

**Preview- Ruthie does something bad and a party and has to face the consequences, Sandy takes an unexpected trip and leaves Martin in charge. How will Ruthie handle being around Martin? The doctor tells Eric the bad news. Please read and review.**


	9. A Bad Choice

**Chapter 9- A Bad Choice**

"Have you been having any stress lately?" Doctor Rain asked Eric after he finished talking to Annie.

Eric thought about the kids, the church, and Ruthie's attitude. "Yes," he admitted.

"You have to try your best to remain stress- free. Lucy's a minister, maybe she could take over at the church for awhile," Doctor Rain suggested.

Eric shook his head. "I can't let Lucy handle all that by herself. She's still learning. Besides, the church is my passion and my job. It's my job to help people. And I have my kids to take care of. They may be grown up but they still need me."

"I'm sorry, Eric, but you have to rest at home for awhile and let your stress cool down."

"Are you telling me to quit my job?" Eric asked in shock.

Doctor Rain shook his head. "No, of course not. Not quit. Just take a break."

"I can't. That church is my life. It's what's keeping me alive?" Doctor rain sighed. _How was he going to tell Eric that the thing that was keeping him alive was also killing him? _

"Look, Eric, I ran some tests on your heart and it's gotten a lot worse. You only have about six months to live. I'm so sorry, Eric. I think if you had less stress, you might live longer."

"Look, the church is a huge part of me and if I'm going to die then I'm going to do my part around the church so I can help more people before I go."

"But what about your family?" Doctor Rain asked. "They know I won't live forever. I'm sorry, Doctor but I can't leave the church," he said as he walked out.

**That Night at the party**

The music was so loud and everyone was dancing. But Ruthie sat on the couch thinking about what Martin said. "He thinks I've changed and now he doesn't love me anymore?" Ruthie thought. "But he had no right to say that I don't care about my dad. I care about him and I did what I did for him right?" Ruthie felt that she did but now she wasn't so sure.

"Hey Ruthie," Nicole called, followed by Max, Sunshine's older brother. "Max and a bunch of friends are going to visit their friend Mark. I'm going with them and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us. "Sure," Ruthie said. Anything to get out of the house. It was getting too crowded.

Sandy was in such deep thought that she didn't hear Martin come in. "Sandy?" he asked worried. "Are you alright?"

She snapped out of her trance. "Hey Martin. Listen, I was wondering if you could stay around for the week to be close to Aaron. I think he misses you."

Martin nodded. "I'll do anything for my son," he said. Martin made faces at Aaron and the baby laughed. That sentence broke Sandy's heart. She had to tell Martin that Aaron might not be his. The she had an idea: If she could get Simon to take the test, she would know if he was the father or not. And if he wasn't, there was no point in hurting Martin. But if he was… Sandy ignored that thought. She would deal with that when it came time. For now, she knew what she had to do.

Ruthie was so excited about getting out of the house that she started to enjoy the ride. When they got to the house, Max handed her a paper bag.

"What's this?" Ruthie asked confused. She opened the bag and saw soap, shaving cream, eggs, and paint. When she looked up, she noticed everyone throwing eggs and toilet papering the house. Max was tagging symbols and phrases on the steps and Nicole was sliding soap around on the pavement.

"Come on Ruthie!"she yelled. Ruthie hesitated. But then she smiled and decided to join in. After all it was only a joke right?

She joined Nicole and after half an hour, the house was a complete mess. Ruthie and her friends were walking back to the car when they heard sirens.

"Put your hands up!" a voice bellowed. Ruthie turned around and saw two police cars and three police officers standing there.

**Preview- Ruthie gets in even more trouble. Sandy talks to Simon and Martin deals with Ruthie and her bitterness. Can he convince Ruthie to change and make her realize that her dad needs her? READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Trouble

**Chapter 10 Troubles**

**Sandy**

Sandy grabbed her coat and car keys and went to find Martin. "Martin!" she called.

"Yeah," he said coming out of Aaron's room. "I have to go somewhere," Sandy explained. "It's important. Can you watch Aaron? I won't be back for a few days."

Martin nodded. "Of course I'll watch Aaron. Be careful though. The roads are really slippery." Sandy ignored his fatherly advice. "Also, keep on eye on Ruthie, OK? Her mom said she was going through a difficult stage. I will talk toy her when I get back."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything." Sandy smiled. "Thanks Martin!" She hurried outside to her car. "I really want Simon to be the father but I don't want Martin to get hurt. She frowned. "Either way someone's going to be hurt." Sandy started driving when it hit her. "What if Simon doesn't want to be the father?"

"Ruthie, I'm sorry about what happened," Nicole told her as they were driving home. "It's ok, really. They just gave us a ticket and we had to clean it up. No big deal. It was a lot of fun, really."

Nicole smiled. "If you're sure." "I am." They pulled up in front of Sandy's.

"Thanks for the ride, Nic," Ruthie said. "Wait!" Nicole called. "Do you want to go to the movies with Max, Sunshine, Mark, and me tomorrow."

"I don't know. I have to visit my dad tomorrow," Ruthie said uncertain. "Oh, come on. Max really likes you."

"Really?" Ruthie said happily. Nicole nodded. "OK, I'll go," she said and watched as Nicole drove away. "I can always visit my dad tomorrow," Ruthie thought.

Ruthie was in a really good mood. She couldn't wait to tell Sandy what happened. "Sand-" she started to say before she saw Martin sitting on the couch. "Where's Sandy?" she asked him, looking around. "She had to go somewhere. She'll be gone for a few days. But I'll be here all week," Martin said smugly. Ruthie didn't know if she could handle Martin being here all week. "I'll just have to make myself extra busy," she promised herself.

After Martin had out Aaron to bed, he came into Ruthie's room. "Ruthie," he said. "Look, I'm sorry. I know that you're mad at me and I'm sorry about how things turned out. I know how upset you were when I left."

"If you know how bad I was hurt then how come you never called? Never even wrote?" Ruthie asked angrily.

"I thought it would be for the best. You know that we couldn't be together and I wanted you to forget about me so you could get on with your life. I wanted you to have a better life than I gave you."

"I could never forget about you Martin. You were the first person who broke my heart ands who played mind games with me. I said in my room crying for days, wondering why you left."

"And I'm, sorry and I would love more than anything for you to stay here so we could become friends again but your father needs you Ruthie."

"That's none of your business, Martin," Ruthie said.

"It is my business. Your father has helped me so much. He's helped everybody so much. I went to see him today and all he could talk about was how much he missed you and how he couldn't wait to see you. Please, Ruthie, go see him. I would do anything t o have the chance to see my mother again or to stop my father form joining the Marines."

"I don't want to go home."

"You just have to see him. I know that you don't want to go home, but I also know that you don't want to stay here with me."

"You've changed so much, Martin. You're so careless and controlling."

"I've changed?" Martin said angrily. "No, you've changed. After everything everybody's done for you, you've become so selfish and demanding. You pick fights with everybody and now you won't even see your own father?"

"Maybe, because it's so hard for me to be around him," Ruthie shot back.

"Oh,yeah right. Your mom told me you moved out so that you could party and you wouldn't have to follow rules."

"My mom is a liar. She doesn't know anything about me. And I told my dad that I would see him when I got around."

"Don't you think your father is more important than anything, Ruthie?"

"How would you know, Martin? You don't have a family. You're mom's dead, you're father's gone, Sandy doesn't want you, and Aaron's not even yours," Ruthie yelled.

Those words stung Martin. "What did you say?"

"Sandy told me that she slept with Simon over the summer and that Aaron is probably his. Why don't you stop telling me how to run my life when you should be fixing your life?" Ruthie pushed him out of her room and slammed the door.

Martin stood out in the hallway, stunned. "Aaron might not be mine?" he thought. All of a sudden, he felt like his life was slipping away.

**Preview- Sandy tells Simon why she's there, Ruthie takes a turn for the worst, and Eric's heart continues to deteriorate. Will Ruthie realize how precious her dad is before he's gone?**

**Please Read and review!**


	11. Downfall

**Chapter 12- Downfall**

Ruthie woke up when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?" she said groggily.

"Ruthie, where are you?" Annie demanded.

"Mom?"

"The boys have been waiting for you for over an hour. You promised to take them to the zoo today," Annie reminded her.

"What time is it?" Ruthie asked, her head pounding so hard that she could barely focus.

"It's one o' clock. When are you coming?" Annie asked impatiently.

Ruthie was so, she could barely move. She was in so much pain that she could barely register what her mother was saying.

"I promised Sandy I'd baby sit," Ruthie lied. "Tell the twins I'll come over tonight around five and we'll go out to dinner."

"You'd better be here at five, Ruthie. The boys are so upset that you never showed up that they've been crying in their room. A promise is a promise," Annie scolded.

"I'm really sorry, Mom. I promise I'll be there. My phone's dying so I have to go."

"I'll see you later," Annie said. Ruthie shut her cell phone off and fell back asleep.

Simon was nervous as he sat in the doctor's waiting room. He was about to take the most important test that he would ever take in his life. A test that could change his life forever. A DNA test.

"School sure as hell doesn't prepare you for this," he thought.

"Are you OK?" Sandy asked him.

"I'm fine," Simon lied. "But hey, the results won't be back for a while and I have a four day weekend coming up. How about I drive back up with you? I have to visit my dad, anyway."

Sandy shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I don't know, Simon. I don't think it's a good idea. I don't want Martin to get suspicious. But you should definitely visit your dad," she added quickly. "Just don't come up with me. We should stay apart for awhile, at least until the results come back. We both need time to think."

Her words hurt Simon. Who was he kidding? This test wouldn't make Sandy fall in love with him. She was still obviously in love with Martin. All the hopes and dreams that he had of him and Sandy being together slowly faded away.

"Mr. Camden," the nurse called. Simon stood up and looked at Sandy. She had a dreamy look in her eyes. Simon sighed and followed the nurse out of the room.

Sandy closed her eyes. "Please God," she silently prayed. "Let this one thing work out. Let Simon be Aaron's father and let him fall in love with me. Please, God, I deserve to be happy. Amen," she whispered.

When Ruthie woke up later that afternoon, she felt so much better. She rolled over and saw Nicole, Max, and Josh sitting on the floor, smoking.

"Good morning, Ruthie," Nicole said brightly. "Enjoy your first hangover?"

Ruthie groaned. "No!"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Josh said.

"What time is it?" Ruthie asked.

"Three- thirty."

"I can't believe I slept the whole day away. I'm going to go take a shower. I have to pick my little brothers up at five," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you coming back here?" Nicole asked. "Because you're welcome to stay here until my parents get back on Wednesday.

"We'll be here," Josh hinted.

Ruthie smiled. "I'll stay."

Martin was making Aaron dinner when Ruthie came stumbling in. martin was still stunned at the possibility of Aaron not being his that he was no longer mad at Ruthie.

"Hey Ruthie," Martin greeted her. She didn't say anything. She didn't even acknowledge that she had heard him.

"I hesitate to ask but can you watch Aaron for me tomorrow afternoon?" Martin asked.

"I'm busy," Ruthie said coldly. (A/N In case you didn't notice, Ruthie turns into a bitchy brat whenever Martin is around.) "I'm staying with Nicole for the week until Sandy gets back."

"Look, Ruthie, I'm sorry about our fight," Martin said.

She shrugged and started throwing clothes and CD's in her backpack. "I know you're mad, Ruthie, but please stay here. We can work things out, right?"

"This has nothing to do with you, Martin. I just want to hang out with my friends," she said as she was leaving.

Martin suddenly caught a sudden whiff of alcohol. "Ruthie, have you been drinking?" Martin asked.

"That's none of your business."  
"It is my business, Ruthie. Believe it or not, I still care about you and I don't want you to get hurt."

Ruthie turned around angrily. "Bullshit, Martin! You don't give a damn about me. You're a selfish bastard. You only care about yourself. You don't care about me or Sandy or anybody. You act like you're my father but you're not so you can stop pretending. You're nobody's father. Not even Aaron's."

"I am his father. A father is someone who takes care of you and teaches you and is always around. Like your father. And now he's sick and look what he gets," Martin fired back.

"Leave my father out of this, Martin! He has nothing to do with why I moved out and he has nothing to do with why you're a horrible father."

"Ruthie, I don't want to fight. Please, can you watch Aaron for me? There's something I need to do."

"I can't," Ruthie said unapologetically. "I'm hanging out with the twins tonight and then I'm helping my friend Nicole move," Ruthie lied.

"Fine," Martin said giving up.

Ruthie was just getting ready to leave when Josh grabbed her arm.

"Ruthie, are you OK?" he asked. "You didn't look so good before."

Ruthie sighed. "I'm just stressed out. This whole thing with my dad and Ma- my friend is really getting me down."

"I'm sorry," Josh said. "I really hope you do stay here, though."

"I will," Ruthie promised.

"Good," Josh smiled. "I have something that will make you feel better," he said pulling a plastic bag out of his pocket. He handed Ruthie some cigarettes and a handful of red and white pills. "If you feel upset or angry or stressed, just take two of these. They will make you feel better."

Ruthie grabbed some of the pills and swallowed two. She put the rest in her purse for later.

"I'll see you, tonight," Josh said, giving her a kiss.

Ruthie smiled and walked to the car. She couldn't wait to get home tonight.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!

Preview- Ruthie's outing with the twins turns into a disaster. Martin confronts Sandy about Aaron. This story will probably be about 20 chapters. If that's too short or too long, let me know.


	12. Disaster

**Chapter 13- Disaster**

Ruthie was driving to pick the twins up when she got a splitting headache. Josh told her it was a small effect of the pill and she would feel so good when it passed. She knocked on the door and begged for the twins to answer she didn't feel like dealing with her parents. No such luck.

"Ruthie," Eric said when he answered the door. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Dad," she said, trying to act like she was fine. "How are you?"

"I'm…. okay, I guess," he answered. "Considering."

"Guilt trip won't work, Dad," she thought. "I'm not moving back."

"Are the twins ready?" she asked, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

Eric nodded. "Sam, David! Ruthie's here."

"Ruthie!" the twins cried and ran down the stairs.

"Well, Ruthie," I'm glad you showed up," Annie said, obviously still mad about their morning conversation.

Ruthie nodded. "Come on guys," she said. "Let's go."

"Ruthie, what's the rush? Come in, have some coffee," Eric offered.

Ruthie shook her head. "Maybe later, Dad." She rounded the twins up. "Are you guys ready to have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah!" they screamed.

Ruthie tried to smile but her headache kept getting worse.

Martin tried to concentrate on the TV, but he kept thinking about what Ruthie said. _"Sandy told me that she slept with Simon over the summer and that Aaron is probably his." _ He had been thinking about it since she said it. He was disappointed, angry, upset, and sad all at the same time.

"I can't take this anymore," he said out loud. He had to call Sandy and find out once and for all if Aaron was his.

He pulled his cell phone out and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Sandy, I have to talk to you. It's very important. I have to know: Is Aaron my son?" Martin asked. "Yes," he thought. "Please say yes. If she says no, I don't know what I'd do."

Sandy was silent for a minute. "Martin, I don't know, honestly. Look, I'm on my way home. We'll talk about it then."

"Sandy, I can't wait. I have to know," Martin said, even though his heart was already broken. _"She didn't deny it,"_ he thought. "_She doesn't know." _The horrible realization hit Martin so hard he almost cried.

"Martin, I have to go. I'll be home in half an hour," she said before hanging up.

Martin dropped the phone. "Ruthie was right. She slept with someone else and Aaron might not be mine," he said out loud. Sandy's mistake could ruin his and Aaron's life too.

"So, do you guys want to go to Pete's Pizza for dinner?" Ruthie asked the boys. Her headache was gone and she felt awesome. She wanted to have a good time with the boys because she felt bad that they wee in the middle of all the fighting. And she didn't want them to think it was their fault that she moved out.

"We love Pete's," Sam said.

Ruthie drove to Pete's and they ordered a large pie with sausage and onions and garlic breadsticks. Ruthie was feeling so great that she excused herself to the bathroom and took two more pills. As they were eating, Sam and David told her about home schooling and their friends. As they talked and talked, Ruthie began to feel dizzy and became very sensitive to noise. "Shut the hell up!" she yelled unexpectedly.

The twins looked up at her in surprise and cringed. She had never yelled at them like that before. Ruthie saw the fear in there eyes and they gawked at her in silence. She was so annoyed and sick that she didn't even feel bad and she couldn't apologize.

Ruthie, Sam, and David sat in silence the rest of the meal. Ruthie was so clouded that she needed to clear her head.

"Let's go," she exclaimed, grabbing the twins' hands firmly.

"Ruthie, we want to go home," Sam said quietly.

"Yeah, we're tired," David lied.

"We leave when I say," Ruthie said icily and the twins shut up. They walked down to the park. She grabbed the twins' hands tightly when they tried to wriggle free from her firm grip. "Ruthie, let go," Sam squealed. "You're hurting me."

"Me too," David cried.

"Shut the fuck up," Ruthie said angrily and slapped Sam across the face. "Stop your whining and be quiet. Ruthie and the twins' walked in silence all the way back to the car.

After the walk Ruthie was feeling better and when she saw the red handprint on Sam's cheek, she felt really guilty for what she did.

"Look guys, I'm really sorry about what I did. I didn't mean it. I just had a bad headache and you were getting on my nerves. Forgive me?" she asked.

"No," Sam said defiantly. "We were so upset when you moved out and then this morning we waited for you. We were so excited to see you. All day we talked about how much fun we would have. We didn't have fun at all. You yelled at us. Everybody was right. You have changed."

"Yeah," David echoed. "We always ignored when Mom and Dad said how much you changed and how much you were like Mary. Lucy said you were selfish and she's right. But you're nothing like Mary. Mary would never hurt us."

"I'm sorry, guys, it won't happen again."

"We don't want to see you again, Ruthie," the twins said sadly. "We're scared of you."

Ruthie looked deep into the twins' eyes and saw the hurt and fear. She and the twins' used to be so close. Why were they turning on her? In that split second, Ruthie started to realize how bad she was hurting her family.

Preview- Sandy and Martin talk. Ruthie writes in her diary her feelings about the twins. The father's heart lands him in the hospital.


	13. Emotions

**Chapter 15 Emotions**

**_Ruthie's Diary Entry_**

_I'm so upset about what happened last night with Sam and David. We used to be the best of friends. We rarely fought and we always had fun together. But when I saw their faces last night and the things they said, I was so hurt. This whole thing is my fault and I don't know what to do. This is the worst punishment I could ever have. I never thought they would ever turn on me. My parents, sure. We've had our ups and downs in the past. And Lucy and I have never been close. Simon and I were very close but now he's gone and I have no one. The twins always looked up to me and we got along so well. I knew the twins weren't old enough to understand why I moved out but they supported me and they took in better than Mom or Dad. The twins are really smart and they know things about me that I sometimes haven't figured out. I hope they can forgive me, even though I haven't forgiven myself. I still remember their hurtful words. They're burned into my head. I'm so upset at how I acted. This is my entire fault. I'm all alone. I have nobody and I need someone to help me._

**Martin**

Martin heard the apartment door open and he ran over to greet Sandy.

"Sandy," he pleaded.

"Sit down, Martin. We have to talk. Look, I didn't want to worry you. I didn't want to say anything until I was absolutely sure-"

"Sandy, what are you talking about?" Martin interrupted.

"Remember the summer we got together? Well, I slept with Simon before I met you and there's a possibility that Aaron might be his."

Martin sat there, dumbfounded. Aaron might not be his? "Ruthie was right," he thought sadly.

"Martin, I'm so sorry," Sandy apologized when she saw the hurt expression on his face.

"How could you keep this from me?" he thought angrily.

"Martin, I just realized it. I was thinking about that summer and I thought about me and Simon, me and you, and then Aaron, and then I realized it could be his."

"Then, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to say anything until it was definite. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Your mistake could ruin everybody's life. Mine, Aaron, and Simon's. I can't believe you didn't tell me. Aaron is my life. Why do you want to take away the only thing I have?"

"Martin, I don't! It was a stupid thing to do and I wish I could take it back."

"No, you don't!" Martin yelled. "You love the way everything's turning out. You wanted to hurt me every since you found out that I wasn't in love with you and neither was Simon. You want this baby to be Simon's so then you and him can be a happy family and I could be out of the picture. You can have Simon without anyone standing in the way. You're so selfish, Sandy. You only care about yourself," he said and walked away.

Sandy was stunned. His words hurt. She couldn't believe he really thought that. She wanted to apologize but she knew that wouldn't help. He was right. Her mistake would ruin someone's life, but for his sake, she hoped Aaron was Martin's. She didn't think it was fair that her and Simon should be happy when Martin was upset and hurt. She groaned. She didn't know what to do.

Next chapter- Someone gets into a terrible accident and is hospitalized. Will the accident make Ruthie realize her mistake and change her ways for the sake of her family? Also, DNA results revealed next chappie.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. The Accident

**Chapter 14- The Accident**

**A/N- I'm sorry that it took me so long to write this. I have so many other fanfics and I've been super busy. Plus, my computer has been having problems lately. But thank you my loyal fans for being so patient.**

Sandy sat in her car, staring at the orange envelope in her lap: the DNA test results. She sighed. She was too afraid to read it because she knew that she would only disappoint herself and she would hurt either Martin or Simon. She felt so guilty that the mistakes that she had made could hurt so many people.

She took a deep breath and opened the envelope. "Martin Brewer is the father of Aaron James," it said in bold black letters. Sandy sat in silence for a few minutes. A part of her was happy for Martin but she knew that Simon would be devastated. She knew that she was.

Sandy picked up her cell phone and dialed Martin's number.

"Hey Martin, can you come over? I need to talk to you,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric sat at the red light, happily whistling along with the radio. It had been a good day. The church's budget had greatly increased and the commitee had decided to throw a celebratory picnic at the end of the month. Eric turned the radio up and whistled louder. He felt great.

He looked at all the traffic in front of him. He was having such a good day and he didn't want the traffic to ruin it so he decided to be patient and take his time. He decided to call Annie and tell her that he would be home late. She worried about him if he was home even a minute late.

"Hey Annie, I'm on my way home but there's a ton of traffic. I should be home in about an hour and a half."

"OK, be careful. I'll start dinner soon," she said. He hung up the phone and it flew out of his hand. He reached over the seat to get it and felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest and he struggled to breathe. He knew this was a sign of a heart attack. He grabbed for the phone to call 9-1-1 but it slipped and fell on the floor. He reached down to get it but the pain was unbearable.

He sat up, trying to catch his breath. His heart rate slowed down and his chest hurt. The last thing he remembered wa pulling over and fainting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annie was making dinner and waiting for Eric to come home when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered breathlessly.

"Hello? Is this Annie Camden?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yes," Annie answered. "Who is this?"

"This is Claire from the GlenOak community hospital. Your husband, Eric Camden was in an accident."

"I'll be right there," Annie said hurriedly. She hung up the phone and turned the stove off. "Sam! David! Come here! We have to leave!" Annie grabbed her car keys and ran outside.

Two or three chapters left!!! Please review!!! And don't worry! I promise to make a really good ending.

Preview- Sandy talks to Simon and Martin about the results and discovers a shocking surprise. Surprising news for Eric


	15. Revealing News

**Chapter 15- Revealing News**

Sandy nervously paced around the living room, waiting for Martin. She was trying to think of ways to tell Simon and Martin the news. She heard a quick knock at the door and then Martin walked in.

"Sandy, are you OK?" he asked, worried.

"Kind of," she said. "Why?"

"You sounded so scared on the phone. I ran over here."

"I'm fine. I actually have something to tell you. I got the DNA test results back today. Aaron is your son." She looked up and saw a huge grin on Martin's face. "Look, Martin, I'm really sorry for worrying you," Sandy apologized. "This whole thing has gotten me really upset. I hurt you and Aaron and Simon. It's all my fault. And as much as I wish that Aaron had been Simon's, I'm actually really glad that he's your son. You're a terrific father and Aaron loves you so that makes me happy."

"I'm sorry too, Sandy. I'm sorry that you had to deal with everything by yourself. I should have been here for you. I shouldn't have gotten upset over it. I mean I was crushed when you told me that Aaron might not be mine but I should have been around more for him. I know that we're not the perfect family for Aaron but if you ever need anything just let me know. I'm always here for you."

"Thanks Martin," Sandy smiled. "I'm here for you too."

"I promise to be a better father to Aaron. I want to be here for him. I want to be around for everything. Birthdays and holidays. Promise me that nothing will stand in the way of that. Promise that you will never push me away."

"I promsie Martin. I think that it's OK for us to date other people as long as it doesn't come in between us and Aaron. Not only are you Aaron's father but you're my friend and I don't want to ruin the relationship that we have." She stood up and gave him a hug.

"Me neither Sandy," he said, hugging her back. "I have to go but I will be back tomorow to pick up my son." He loved the sound of those words together:My son. No matter what had happened in the past, he would be there for Sandy and Aaron. He couldn't be happier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric woke up and looked around. There was white everywhere. He could hear machines whirring and he could faintly smell cleaning chemicals.

"Where am I?" he thought confused.

"Eric, you're awake," he heard Annie calling. "Boys, Daddy's awake."

"Annie, where am I?"

"Eric, you're in the hospital. The doctors think you had a heart attack."

"Really?" he sat up. "I feel great."

"Oh good Eric, you're awake," the doctor said.

"What happened to me?"

"We got an anonoymous call from someone, saying that you had been in an accident. We found you in your car on the side of the road. You had fainted. Now, I have good news and I have bad news," the doctor said. Annie came over and held Eric's hand while the boys sat on the end of the hospital bed.

"The good news is that you didn't have a heart attack. Your body went into a state of shock from all the medicines you had been taking. In fact, your heart condition has improved. Your heart and your breathing rate is normal."

"You mean, I'm healed?" Eric asked, incredulously.

"It appears so," the doctor said. "However, the bad news is that you will have to start excersicing more and you have to come in for frequent tests to make sure that your heart stays healthy."

"That's it? That's the bad news?" Annie asked, shocked.

"That's it." the doctor said smiling. "I think this accident was a sign from God. You're going to be just fine."

"I knew it," Eric said proudly. "I felt it. Today was such a godo day. I was happy and I felt healthy."

"Oh, Eric!" Annie said. "This is great news."

"Congratulations, Reverend," the doctor announced. "You of all people deserve this."

"I guess this means that my work still isn't done. So, I'm free to go?" he asked.

"You're free to go."

Preview- Sandy tells Simon the news. Annie tells Ruthie what happened to her father. Will she change her baehavior and her attitude and come home to her father.

Chapter 16 is the last chapter!!!!!! I may write a sequel if I get enough reviews!!! So enjoy this chapter and the next one!!!


	16. Endings and Beginnings

**Chapter 16- Endings and Beginnings**

Ruthie woke up later in the afternoon. She had been out clubbing last night with Nicole, Max, and Josh.. She slept most of the day to try and nurse her hangover. She turned her cell phone on and it beeped. _One new message._She smiled, hoping that it was Josh.

_"Hey Ruthie, it's Mom. I'm at the hospital. Dad was in an accident on his way home. The doctors think that he had a heart attack. Please call me as soon as you can." _ At first, Ruthie thought that her Mom's message was just a ploy to get her to come home. But she had sounded really worried and her mother wouldn't lie about something like that.

"Am _I_ the cause of his heart attack?" Ruthie asked herself. She groaned. "I overloaded him with stress. I knew his heart was bad but I pushed him. All the arguing and the fights. The concern he felt about my behavior." Ruthie instantly felt guilty. "Dad wanted me home from Scotland because he wanted to be around me. I'm the oldest daughter and I left him. What's gotten into me?" she thought, thinking about the last couple of weeks. She never used to drink or smoke. In fact, she hated drug users. She thought they were a waste of space. She thought about what Lucy had said:"You better change your ways, because one day you'll wake up and none of us will be here for you, or here at all." She was right. She had almost lost her father. She had pushed her family away. She had hit Sam. And look at how she treated Sandy. Sandy had let her move in with her and Ruthie had abandoned her. She couldn't believe the person that she had become. And all for a little bit of freedom.

She packed her clothes and everything that she had brought to Nicole's. She was getting ready to leave when Nicole woke up.

"Hey Ruthie. That club was sooooo much fun last night. What do you say we go back tonight?"

Ruthie sighed. "I can't," she told her friend. "I'm going home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandy nervously picked up the phone, her hand shaking. This was the moment that she had been dreading. She had to tell Simon the news. She slowly dialed the number.

"Hello?" Simon answered.

"Hey Simon, it's Sandy. Look I have some bad news to tell you," she said.

"Uh-oh. It's my Dad. Is he still in the hospital? What happened to him?" Simon asked, worried.

"What? It's not about your Dad. But what do you mean he's in the hospital?"

"My mom called a little while ago. My dad's in the hospital. He had some kind of accident. I was in class when she called but I promised to go up later tonight."

"Oh, Simon, I'm sorry about your dad. He's been through a lot." Now Sandy felt guilty about telling him.

"Well, if it's not about my dad, then what is it?" he asked.

"I got the DNA test results back today and..."

"Aaron's not mine," Simon finished,

"Oh, Simon, I'm so sorry. I know how disappointed you are. I feel so bad. Especially with the news of your dad. This is all my fault."

"Relax, Sandy. It's fine. I'm not upset."

"You're not?"

"No, I mean it would have been great for Aaron to have been mine. But think about it. Aaron barely knows me and he adores Martin. Plus, I still go to school and I work so how often would I have been there? Plus, Martin is a great father. He deserves it and I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks, Simon. But Martin and I are just friends. We decided yesterday that we would be here for each other and Aaron but we're allowed to see other people."

"I love you Sandy and even though Aaron isn't mine, I hope we can still see each other and if we decide to get married, I hope I can still be a big part in Aaron's life."

"Of course," Sandy said, smiling. "And I love you too." Everything had worked out great for everyone. Sandy could honestly say that this was the happiest she had ever been.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruthie had decided that instead of going home, she wanted to go to the hospital. She wanted to apologize to her dad for how she had been acting. For now on, she would always be there for him. No matter what.

Eric was just getting ready to leave when the doctor came back. "Reverend, you have a visitor." Eric looked around. Annie, Sam, David, Lucy, Kevin, and Savannah were there. Matt, Simon, Sarah, and Mary were out of the state and wouldn't have gotten there that fast. "Who could it be?" he wondered. In walked the last person he expected to see: Ruthie.

"Hi, Dad," Ruthie said. She noticed that the room had suddenly gotten awkwardly quiet. "Hey Ruthie, what are you doing here?" he asked, still upset about his daughter's behavior.

"Mom called me," Ruthie said. "Dad, I'm really sorry for the way that I acted. I didn't mean to give you any stress. I put so much pressure on you. It's all my fault. I want to move back home, please, Dad."

"Ruthie, of course you're welcome to move back. And I'm fine... honestly. The doctor said that my heart has improved," Reverend Camden told her.

Ruthie sighed with relief. "That's good, Dad and I hope that we can start over. I don't want us to fight anymore. I love you, Dad."

Reverend Camden held back tears. "I love you too, Ruthie," he said, giving her a hug. He was surprised. This was something that the old Ruthie would have done. Ever since she had moved out, she had become a different person. He hoped that she had changed for the better.

"Mom, I'm sorry too." Ruthie went around the room apologizing to everyone. She was going to go home and apologize to Sandy and Martin too.

"So, Dad, what do you say we go to the movies and celebrate?" Lucy suggested.

"Another time. I have a feeling that I'm going to be around for a long time."

THE END!!! I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I might write a sequel. Keep posted for new stories and updates. Thank you to all my loyal fans.


End file.
